Guy wires are typically used to support a utility pole in an upright position. The guy wire is attached to the pole at a point proximate the upper end thereof and to a stationary anchorage, usually the ground. A variety of brackets for attaching a guy wire to a utility pole exist in the electrical industry and can be loosely categorized into two types based upon the means used to attach the bracket to the utility pole.
The first type of bracket is attached to the pole by a bolt. A hole is drilled through the pole and the bracket is secured thereto by inserting a bolt through the bracket and the pole, thereafter securing the bolt thereto with a threadably adapted nut. This method of attachment is traditionally used to attach guy wires to a wooden utility pole through which a hole can be easily drilled.
Utility poles constructed of more durable materials, such as reinforced concrete or steel, require a second type of bracket as the drilling of a bolt hole through such poles is difficult at best and even when successfully drilled could substantially weaken the strength of the pole. The second type of bracket includes a belt concentrically wrapped about the utility pole and a connector affixed to the belt for engaging the uppermost end of the guy wire. The guy wire is connected directly to the connector and does not contact either the belt or the utility pole.
The belts used to support such connectors are basically supported on the pole by the frictional forces created by the tightened abutment of the belt with the pole. The belts can only withstand a predetermined limit of force exerted thereon without breaking or slipping down the pole. Since the connector is affixed to the belt and the guy wire is exclusively connected to the connector, the full weight of the guy wire and any other forces exerted thereon pull directly against the connectors and thus the belt. Such belts have a predetermined limit of force that may be exerted thereon before such belts will break; therefore, apparatus is needed to minimize the weight exerted on such belts by a guy wire.